


The last Goodbye

by Exorcizamus_te_omnis_immundus_spiritus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At least I tried, Destiel - Freeform, Don’t forget the most important tag, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, No happy end, Sabriel - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, everyone dies, got it from tumblr, he is an ugly mofo, i hate thanos, i kinda cried doing this, infinity war verse, i‘m too emotional, not a Good way do deal with infinity war feels, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorcizamus_te_omnis_immundus_spiritus/pseuds/Exorcizamus_te_omnis_immundus_spiritus
Summary: Based on a post about which half of my OTP would watch the other one turn do dust when Thanos kills half of the universe. It’s destiel and sabriel and everyone gets their turn to die. Pure feels for lonely evenings when you just need a reason to be sad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not the best but at least I tried. My English may not be the best because it isn’t my first language but you can hopefully look past that (and my terrible writing). I will post the destiel ones first and when I’m finished the sabriel ones too. I hope it will shatter what’s left of your heart. Have fun <3

**Goodbye Dean**

 

It could be heard all over the universe. The simple sound of a snap holding so much power. Most people didn’t know what it meant and what would happen next. Honestly, it was horrifying. Anyone was confused when their loved ones started to turn into dust and were carried away by the wind.  
Out on a field in Kansas stood an Angel with his loved one looking terrified into the sky. He knew what was happening and could only hope he wouldn’t be one of the souls that were going to be destroyed. He was spared of being obliterated but his soul was still crushed into many pieces.

He still held Dean tight when he said something that destroyed his hope.  
„Cas? I kinda feel weird... it‘s like I‘m being carried away by the wind.... What’s going on here?“ he said confused.  
That was the moment Cas knew he would lose him forever.  
„It’s okay Dean. Just stay here with me. I will always protect you.“  
He felt tears slowly rolling down his face. He would lose the only man he ever loved and never even told him. And now it was too late. In a few minutes, maybe even seconds he would be gone forever. He had to do it or he wouldn’t get a chance to do it again.  
„Just stay calm. I‘m here and I will always be.“  
He was cut off by Dean.  
„What the hell is even going on here? Why are you acting so weird?“  
„The snap you heard... it was the end for half of the universe. Including-“  
„Me.“ Cas nodded.  
„Cas, I’m so sorry. I don’t want to leave you and not like this. I don’t want to die anymore. Especially not before I told you that-“  
„I love you“  
Dean looked into his eyes. All those years he told himself that Cas could never love a small human like him. All those years he buried the feeling deep inside himself because he was afraid to get hurt. And now in his last moments he saw how wrong he was all the time. His angel loved him and now it was too late. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he let himself fall into the angels arms. Cas put a hand under his chin and slowly pulled Dean up. He leaned closer to him. Only a few centimeters separated them now. Dean put a hand on Cas‘ neck and pulled him towards himself until their lips finally met. In this Moment both started to feel that Deans Hand started to turn into dust.  
„I don’t want to go Cas. I don’t want to leave Sam. And I don’t want to leave you. Now that I’ve got all I ever wanted.“  
His whole arm and shoulder were gone now and his head started to fade too.  
„I love you my angel.“  
„I love you too.“  
The last thing Cas could see before Dean was gone was a little sad smile. He sank to his knees. One moment he had everything he wanted and in the next one it was all gone, leaving a big, dark hole inside of him. He just sat there staring blankly into the sky. Hours went by and he didn’t move on from the spot where Deans ashes were all over the ground. Some hours later he finally moved again. He made a small jar and put a little bit of the ash inside.

He always carried it with him, wherever he went and no matter what happened it would always be the most precious thing for him. No one dared to take it from him. And when he was about to give up he looked at it and remembered the man who always believed in him even though anything seemed hopeless. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I had to bring T&S into this but I thought, why not crush my soul completely while doing this. So here it is. 
> 
> Ps.: please tell me if it’s good because I don’t have a clue if I my writing is acceptable

**Goodbye Cas**

 

It was a nice evening when it happened. Something no one could have expected. Sam was in the bunkers library looking through some stuff and Dean sat outside on the hood of the impala with Cas and a beer in his hand. They just sat there and talked about different things. Some hunts, heaven and what they would be going to do next since Amara is finally gone now. Then they heard it. Everyone heard it. A snap of fingers.   
„What the hell was that?“  
„I don’t know, Dean. But I feel souls vanishing. I don’t know what’s going on.“  
„We should go back to the bunker. Whatever is happening, it’s probably safer there.“  
He stood up with Cas trying to follow him but as soon as Cas wanted to stand up he fell onto his knees. He looked down his body and saw how he started turning into dust.   
„Dean!“  
Dean rushed over to him. When he saw Cas on the ground he knelt beside him.   
„What’s wrong buddy?“  
Cas didn’t need to answer because he saw it himself.   
„Cas! What is happening to you?! I can’t loose you! Not now!“  
„It’s too late. I can’t stop this. I don’t want to leave you and your brother but-“  
„Stop it! You are going nowhere. Not as a whole and especially not as dust. I’m not gonna let you because....“  
Dean wanted to tell him. But what would it even mean now. It was too late and he knew it. He just couldn’t accept that. Since he first met the angel in the barn he was fascinated by him. An ancient being with so much power and knowledge but he was still so clueless about literally anything. Dean denied his feelings for a long time. He just wasn’t the kind of person for love and everyone who got close to him was in danger. But now that didn’t matter because Cas was about to die.   
„I can’t let you go because.... I love you. I love you and I was being dumb because I denied it for all these years and now when it doesn’t even matter anymore I finally have the guts to tell you and I’m so sorry because you probably don’t even-“  
„Shhh. It’s okay. I love you too. And it does matter because I can go in peace knowing that it wasn’t one-sided at all.“  
„That’s the point. I don’t want you to go. I want to be in peace together with you.“  
At this point he was sobbing and the words barely came out. Cas put a hand on his cheek and pulled him towards himself into a kiss.   
„Goodbye Dean“  
„No goodbyes. It sounds like you are leaving forever if you say it like this“  
„Hopefully not. How about see you then?“  
„Yea. See you then Cas. I love you!“  
He hold tightly onto Cas‘ fading hand. Cas smiled for the last time. It was a kind, loving and sad smile. It was one of the most beautiful things Dean has ever seen. He tried to capture this moment even though it was too blurry to really see through his tears.   
„I love y-“  
Before he ended his sentence he was gone. Dean sat there alone sorrounded by the ashes of his angel. Dean ran to the trunk of the impala. He quickly found what he was looking for. It was a small wooden box. He put some of the ashes of his best friend, his angel inside and closed it. Then he just sat there. After a while he finally got himself to stand up and drive back to the bunker. On his way he stopped at a bar and when he came back to the bunker he just stumbled drunk into Sam‘s arms.   
„What happened? I tried to call but it didn’t work. Everything went crazy. I was worried about you!“  
Dean just started crying. He was too drunk to answer anyways. Sam carried him to the couch and sat him down. He noticed a little box in Deans hand and tried to take it but Dean didn’t let it go under any circumstances. Sam inspected it through his brothers hand and saw letters carved into it.

‚R.I.P Cas  
My angel‘


End file.
